Hell On Mobius
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: Reposted after being wrongfully deleted. What would happen if Robotnik found Knothole and there was only one survivor? Warning: Character death. Rated PG13 to be safe.


Hell on Mobius

By, The Mouse of Anon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of them, blah, blah, blah, etc. Sonic and them belong to Archie Comics, DiC, and whoever else owns them. I don't own them. There, ya see? So don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: Reposted after being wrongfully deleted off of ff . net. This is a look at what might happen if Robotnik found Knothole during a meeting of Freedom Fighter Groups, and if only one person survived. Not telling you who though, you'll have to read the fic to find out. Oh yeah, and CC is greatly appreciated, so review damn you!**

Screaming, howling, yells; this is what I heard just a few days, weeks, or months ago, I've lost track. It seems like an age since then. I tried to save them, those that I cared about and loved: Sally, Rotor, Tails, Bunnie, Geoffrey, Antoine, Hershey, Wombat Stu, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Charmy, Espio, Ray, Mighty, Vector, Dulcy, thousands of others. And I... couldn't... do... anything... about... it. My heart aches with the pain of the knowledge that it was MY fault this happened. It was supposed to be a trap for Robotnik, but somehow he KNEW. He took our trap for him and trapped us. I'm the only survivor of the battle. Many who are alive are calling it "the Knothole Tragedy"... We already know whose fault it is. I _led_ him to Knothole, we weren't prepared for him. We thought we were, we were a bunch of fools, idiots. Me above all, I easily took the cake when it came to stupidity. It cost my friends their lives, my FAMILY, the people who I considered family, even those I didn't get along with, GONE. So many think I'm dead, I might as well be.

How long have I sat here? How long have I sat in front of this gravestone I forced myself to create after burying all of the dead? A tear goes down my cheek. Funny, before this I would never have cried, now my tears burn. I've been crying long enough for my tears to turn to blood. It hurts, but I don't stop, I don't move, I sit in front of this gravestone and starve. How long has it been since I've last eaten? It doesn't matter. Sometimes I think I've been here longer than a month, I don't know anymore. I do know that even though my primary joy in life used to be running, I can't get up from my sitting position. My legs hurt too much to move. I think, maybe, I am dying. To tell the truth I don't care anymore. It might make up for some of my stupidity. Robotnik knows I'm alive, but he hasn't come after me because he knows I can't hurt him anymore.

Why did the war have to go this way? My lungs hurt. Why did I have to lead him here? My chest feels like it's tightening, too much pressure! Why did we come up with the plan in the first place? My heart, it's getting harder to keep it beating. I know that I will soon die, which just makes me wish that it would happen all the sooner. The pressure continues tightening; it only heralds my oncoming death which I have waited for I know not how long. I feel my lungs forcibly inhale air within seconds and the pain is unbearable, but I don't care. I'm cursed. Robotnik killed my friends, he's killing me and he doesn't even know it. If he could see me now he would be gloating. The tears of blood continue to course down my face. He's going to be gloating until the end of time. It's all my fault. The pain of my death keeps on nagging at me as I stare at this tombstone in front of me. It says:

R.I.P.

Knothole Freedom Fighters

Chaotix

Grassy Plains Freedom Fighters

Down Unda Freedom Fighters

Dragons of Dragon's Nest

Predators

The Lost Islanders

"In memory of my deceased family."

Crack-shot in life,

Spinning away,

Life sucks or so you say,

Danger Rising,

Heat is guising,

Letting me ruin my hopes of today.

Life is screwed,

Life is over,

While I sing my heart out on your non-existent shoulder.

And just when I think everything is all right,

We all go into hell in a single night.

- Teneshi Naka

The only survivor of the Knothole Tragedy

I wince as the pain of death comes over me. I have died almost a thousand times from the pain and hurt, but I will not move. I'll die right here on the mass grave of my family. Even if it takes a million years, I will not move until I die. This is my lot and I accept it. I think of how I watched all those people die while I was held back by robots and forced to watch, then left behind after being left alive, to be tortured with what I have done. It makes me cringe. Hopefully someone will find this writing of mine and know that I am not a legend, that I am not just a story made up to make people hope for peace. I am tempted to rest on this grave, and as appealing as that seems I know that I can not die yet.

I must finish before I die, to leave a mark behind. Maybe I won't go down in history as a complete fool. Some one draws near, she's not alive. "It's time," she says quietly. She is a true friend, even though she is one who cannot die. It is odd; normally I would have been scared of this. Now I welcome it. She is truly beautiful. "Is it really time," I ask her. She answers, her odd eyes sparkling. "It is time. You have been denied rest for far too long. Come home Sonic, come home to me my Teneshi." My head lowers as the wracking pain of death goes over my body. I think I will go to her. "Please," I say, "Will there be others?" She nods and replies, "There will be others to carry the torch, others who will finally stop him, but for now, rest my child. Rest and come to me, you can aid them and prevent him from gaining once you rest." I nod and ask, "Will I come back? Or is it my destiny to ultimately be dead Almighty?" "You may come back eventually, we shall see. For now, rest child. You have been through far too much and you must come to me soon." I sleep; perhaps Robotnik hasn't heard the last of Sonic Hedgehog. Perhaps Sonic the Hedgehog will be back to cause hell for Robotnik, but for now, rest...

Owari

II Review!

II

II

II

V


End file.
